


Drop 'em Potter.

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lace, Lace Panties, Leather, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry is dared to put on some lace. Draco is dared to check that he did.





	Drop 'em Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to the incredible [@keyflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for the super quick beta!
> 
> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #16, Pairing: Drarry.

When Harry put on a frilly pair of lace knickers, it was in the boy’s Quidditch locker room on a dare. In fellowship with the rest of the returned eighth year students, during a rousing game of Truth-or-Dare, Parkinson suggested Harry slip into the extra pair she conveniently had in her purse. He’d gone around the corner and dropped his trousers and pants, then stepped into the intricate fabric. The feel of it was luxurious, but the lace could barely contain him. Blushing, Harry slipped back into his trousers and continued the rest of the game in lace. Draco found he couldn’t stop himself from staring, perhaps even feeling a little aroused himself, knowing just what lay beneath Harry’s school robes.

The game continued until Draco's turn. Pansy and Hermione exchanged a grin and forced Draco to take Harry into the broom closet to check and ensure Harry was wearing the panties. Harry groaned in embarrassment, but followed Draco to the storage, blinking at him in the darkness when the door closed behind them. Everything smelled like leather.

“That’s your cue to drop trou, Potter.”

“Can’t we just say we did it?” Harry’s face glowed brilliantly red in the storage shed.

“And what fun would that be? Drop ‘em Potter.” Draco crossed his arms, intent on using this as fodder for their future fights. And also his wank-bank.

But when Harry began to undo his belt, and lowered his trousers with fumbling hands, Draco blushed when he realized how wrong he was to assume this wouldn’t greatly affect him too. And how much this was about to change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drop 'Em Potter, Then Pick 'Em Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660747) by [Elle Gray (LGray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray)




End file.
